Carpe Diem Seize the day
by boiya
Summary: Its the night of the star gazing festival and Hao wants to spent it with Yoh. But not just that night. He wants to spend the whole day with Yoh. Not suitable for everyone. Yaoi themes. HaoXYoh


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King so please don't sue me. I will not be responsible for any sudden bursts of tears that this fic may cause or the up and down feelings that you may experience from reading this. Yaoi themes so if u don't like it. Stop reading now, but I hope u enjoy it!!! ;)

Chapter 1 – A morning without Anna

Yoh rose out of bed and quickly washed up, before descending down the stairs toward the kitchen, ready to start making this morning's breakfast. He stepped into the kitchen and froze. There stood his twin, Asakura Hao in a pink apron that wrapped around his waist, with his back turned toward him. He had a spatula in his hand and a skillet on the stove. At first Yoh thought he was dreaming, but than he thought again. His normal dreams of his older brother didn't start off like this. It usually started off being something a bit more explicit so that meant that he couldn't possibly be dreaming.

It looked like Hao was cooking something, but he didn't understand what it was. What the hell was Hao doing in his house so early in the morning and why was he in their kitchen. The smell of a freshly cooked omelet met Yoh's nostrils and he knew that it had to be breakfast. Panic flooded him as he quickly looked over his shoulder. Anna was still upstairs asleep, but she would be rising soon. He would need to get breakfast made soon, but if the smell of a well cooked breakfast aroused her.

She would be coming downstairs soon and she wouldn't approve of the sight that was currently in their kitchen. If she were to come down and see Hao there, she would be ready to slaughter them with her powerful slaps and one knock out punches, Hao for being there and Yoh for letting him in. That is, after she had finished eating the breakfast that he had made. Hao finally turned around and noticed that Yoh was in the room.

"Good morning little brother!" He carried the skillet off from the stove and poured its contents onto a steaming bowl of rice. Yoh hadn't noticed that the table had been set or the other food that decorated the tabletop. Yes, Anna would be coming down soon enough from the smell of all of the food that had been prepared.

"You're crazy Hao." Yoh tried to keep his voice down, as he didn't want to yell too loudly at his twin. "Anna is upstairs asleep and if she comes down. She'll kill us because you're here! You're not supposed to come by until she leaves." It was the day that the two of them would meet normally, but it was usually later on the in the day after the Itako had left. Hao laughed as he shook his head and turned to turn off the stove.

"No she won't silly." Hao set the empty skillet and spatula into the sink. He grabbed Yoh's hand and dragged him out into the hallway. He led him over to a closet door and opened it up. A tied up and gagged Anna stood in the closet.

"Anna!!!!" She shot daggers at the both of them as she was fully awake. She had been dragged out of her futon about an hour ago, gagged and tied up, thrown into the hallway closet, all done by Yoh's twin. She wanted blood and Yoh could tell by the look in her eyes that she would get it, if not now, than later. Hao quickly shut the door and laughed at his little brother.

"Don't worry about her. I decided that I wanted to spend the whole day with you so I came by early. I figured that she would object so I put her in the closet. Brilliant of me, eh?" Hao continued to smile at his little brother as if he had all the answers to their problems. Yoh felt like he was about to have a heart attack. Anna would definitely kill them both. She was probably listening to them as they talked outside of the closet door and if she didn't hear the two of them fighting, if she didn't believe that Yoh was out there fighting to get her out of there. He would be dead by nightfall.

"Hao!" Yoh grabbed his brother and dragged him into the next room so that she wouldn't be able to hear more of their conversation, namely what all Hao had said with his big mouth. "Why! Why did you have to go and do this?! Anna will definitely kill me for this." Yoh broke down as waterfalls of tears poured down his cheeks. Hao frowned and touched his brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yoh, but don't you know what day it is?" Yoh looked up from his tears and shook his head. "It's the day of the star gazing festival."

There was a twinkle in Hao's eyes. It only happens once a year on the 7th day of the 7th month of a year. According to Chinese legend, the two stars Altair and Vega are normally separated by the Milky Way, but on this day they are able to meet in the sky. Its only when this happens that the two are able to meet. Hao was going to use this opportunity to his advantage. It was as if he was Vega and Yoh was Altair. Anna was the Milky Way that separated the two of them and this was the one day that the two of them could be together.

"But it isn't till tonight." Yoh sniffled.

"I know!" Hao cheerfully said as he smiled at his brother. "I wasn't sure when she would send you to go get the bamboo tree so I decided to come early so that we could go and get one together." It's a popular custom that a bamboo tree is specially selected to be setup inside of the house and everyone is able to write their wish on a piece of paper. The pieces of paper are hung on the tree in hopes that their wish will come true. Hao was going to make his wish come true.

"But you stuck in her in the closet Hao." Yoh looked at his twin as renewed tears began to trail down his cheeks again. "She's going to punish me when this is all over." Hao patted his little brother on the head.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with Anna, but I really wanted to spend the day with you and not just star gazing." He took out some fireworks that he had hidden in his apron and showed them to Yoh. "I also brought these that we'll fire off tonight. This is why I wanted to be with you all day." Yoh slowly nodded, accepting his doom, as he continued to cry. Anna would definitely murder him later along with his twin. Hao put the fireworks away and hugged his little brother. "There, there, little brother. Carpe diem, Yoh."

"E-eh, what did you say Hao?" Yoh stared at his brother as if he had not only taken Anna from her room, gagged her, tied her up, stuck her in a closet, but had also stripped her down naked and taken nude pictures of her. He didn't understand what his brother was saying.

"Carpe diem. Haven't you heard of it before?"

"I only know Japanese. How am I supposed to know what that means?"

"It's Latin for 'Seize the day'. And that is exactly what I am doing." Hao grabbed Yoh's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"B-but what about Anna?"

"I told you to leave her to me. Don't worry about her. For now enjoy the breakfast I made for you and the rest of the things that I have planned out for us to do for today." Hao smiled reassuringly at his twin, but as he helped his little brother down to sit and began to feed him when he didn't start eating on his own. Yoh continued to dread the moment that his fiancée would punish them, no doubt murdering them in the process and that no one would ever hear from the two again. Meaning that both one of them would never become Shaman King and this caused Yoh to have second thoughts. Who would Anna marry then? Was there perhaps another man that she had her sights set on other than an Asakura?

Hao shoved the food into Yoh's mouth with the chopsticks since he was lost in his thoughts and wasn't eating the delicious meal that his older brother had prepared with love for him. Hao seized the moment since he had continued to sit there staring at the food and assumed that Yoh wanted him to feed him. Hao took out a tissue and dabbed away the tears from Yoh's eyes.

"There, there, little brother. Eat." Yoh slowly chewed his food and stopped crying. Hao sat and helped his brother eat. He was already enjoying the day with his twin. Neither paid attention to the groans and muffled curses coming from the closet in the hallway.


End file.
